


That day

by orphan_account



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fucking, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Original Character(s), Past Character Death(s), Past Lives, Past Underage, Resentment, Sharing a Bed, Sobbing, Spit As Lube, The Gay Is Real, Vibrators, Vulnerability, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

I still remember the day he was born watching down and knowing that the day he was old enough I'd be send down to protect him make sure nothing ever happened to him. I watched him grow up from a small awkward child to his rebellious years after he hit 13 and then all the people he was with at 16 all the people that left him. All the people that didn't show up at dates he was supposed to go on all the times he cried himself to sleep over it. The worst part was watching him isolate himself from the rest of the world he stopped leaving the house stopped hanging out with friends stopped trying. Frank's parents couldn't even get to him he just ignored them and never wanted to go anywhere with them he stopped seeing family. He got a job at 17 and started saving up money for when he graduated to move out. Frank's parents tried to get him to go out and spend some money or spend time with friends but he just picked himself in his room he became a loner and stopped trusting everyone. 

When Frank didn't hit 18 he got another job somewhere he made more money his parents still had no idea that he was going to be moving out. I wanted to go down and tell him that he needed to stay with them for a little while longer but I couldn't. I watched Frank graduate from high school he didn't even look happy about it his parents were the only ones who went to the graduation. Frank didn't go and congratulate his friends or even go to a party he just went strait home and looked for places to move into. The three months of finding a place stressed him out and when he finally found one he was happy he readied himself to talk to his parents. Frank's mother cried when he told them he was moving out they both tried to convince him to stay at least until he got out of college but he told them it was what he needed to do. The day Frank moved into his apartment his parents got into an accident on the road and died he felt like it was his fault like if he would have stayed he couldve save them. 

Frank inherited money and sold their house he couldn't live in it not without them he put the money away from everything just took out enough to get himself through college. People tried to get him to party with them or get with him but he always told them he wasn't interested he wasn't living his life he was dealing with it. It's not what his parents would have wanted him to do but he didn't care because they were gone and he wasn't getting them back. I was sent down after he graduated from college he was 22 living on his own in a studio apartment working from there so it was going to be harder to get with him. I got a really good illustrating job that was close to where he lived and moved into the one right across from him he had window length windows that showed his entire place. Frank wasn't happy it wasn't hard to see he got up in the morning showered, ate, sat at the desk facing the windows workig, finished, ate again, watched tv and went to bed. 

Every once and a while Frank would play his guitar I couldn't hear it but he looked like he knew what he was doing but he could be terrible and I wouldn't care. Frank mosly walked around in his boxers his hair was always a mess he threw himself around on the weekends it seemed to be the only time he had fun. Frank never left during the week other than to get groceries or go buy I watched him for 4 months trying to figure out how to 'accidently' run into him. I figured it out after he started renting out a store for local music and comic books I started going in and looking around. I didn't really buy anything because I was just trying to talk to him which he seemed happy to tell me about everything but he seemed to get mad at me for not buying anything. Mostly people would come in around 3 after everyone got out of school everyone asked how he could own a store at such a young age but he just said he got lucky. Frank still did work in his apartment a lot he semmed stressed. 

So stressed that he actually hired someone to help him around his store he just looked stressed trying to work I wasn't sure what he was working on and I couldn't really ask. I walked in one day and actually bought something for a change that's when I saw the help wanted sign I know I didn't need the job but "is that all" broke me out of my trance. "oh uh I noticed theres a help wanted sign" he just looked at me for a minute "it's for people who can't get jobs but this is the first time you've actually bought something here". I smiled and he just me a name tag "you start Monday 8 am don't be late" I nodded quickly saying my name and grabbed my bag leaving when I got home I sat down at my desk. I had to write my name on the name tag and I drew a few things just to make it colourful the store seemed a little boring. I couldn't understand why the store was so boring when his apartment was full of stuff he had guitars on the walls and paintings that he did himself they were that great but. 

Frank's kitchen even had coulorful utensils it was almost like a child was aloud to do the shopping it seemed to fit his personality but everything else was just boring. I couldn't wait to get there I didn't sleep at all Sunday night and I kind of felt like Shit when I woke up Monday morning. With plenty of coffee I was good though when I showed up he looked surprises "didn't think you'd be on time no one else ever is" he mumbled unlocking the door. We walked in and he went strait to the counter "there's a few boxes in the back full of things that need to put away they all go in alphabetical order by artist". I nodded walking strait to the back I took each box out grabbing a box cutter and opened them it only took me about 10 minutes to do it so when I was done I took the boxes back to the room and broke them down. "I keep the store open until about 9 pm you can leave around 6 or 7 depending on what needs to be done in the days you come in Wednesday's through Sundays". 

I nodded waiting to see if Frank'd say anything else but he didn't I just shrugged going back into the back room it was plain other than a ratty old looking couch a table with some chairs and a coffee maker. I walked back in the front and he was ringing something up for some hipster when they left I walked up "so this place looks pretty boring" he just shrugged. "well maybe I can make it colourful" he sighed "it doesn't need to be colourful it's fine the way it looks" I just nodded maybe I could get to that later. "So what about you" "what about me?" I laughed a little "tell me about yourself like what do you do for fun and stuff" he laughed and looked at me. "Look I'm not trying to be rude but I keep to myself not much for making friends" I nodded turning around it was going to be much harder to get him to open up than I thought. The rest of the day went by pretty slowly a few customers but not much going on I left at 6 and went home to wait for him. 

When Frank got home he looked tired he threw himself on his couch turning on the tv he passed out a few minutes later he didn't get up for few hours and when he did he just went to his desk to work. Frank sat at the desk for about 4 hours writing repeatedly running his hands through his hair looking more stressed than usual. Frank got up looking pretty pissed and ripped up the papers he'd been working on throwing them everywhere he didn't usually do that. It just meant that he really needed to get our and do something other than sit around all day he walked over to his wall pulling one of the guitars off of it. Frank sat down on the floor in front of the window facing me and started playing just looking around I couldn't stare in case he looked but I did sit at my desk. Pretending to be working on something I'd look yup every once and a while to see what he was doing but never long enough to accidentally make eye contact with him that would be really awkward at work no thanks. 

I did notice that he was looking over really hard like he was trying to figure something omitted so I figured he was trying to figure out if he knew me I looked up running my hand through my hair. I could look at him but when he moved I did he pout his guitar back on the wall and walked back to his desk sitting back down he stated down at it for a while. Frank eventually started working again really concentrating on it when he finished he smiled down at the paper putting it in a folder standing it up next to the other ones he turned the desk lamp off standing. Frank stretched pushing in his chair and walked into the kitchen hanging something to drink before flopping back on the couch he looked comfortable I got up turning off all my lights and sat back down at my desk. Frank looked over a few times but I knew because it was dark he couldn't see me he got up turning all his lights off and climbed into bed I wasn't tired but I did the same I had to be there at 8 anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up 30 minutes before I had to be at work so I was rushing again apparently waking up at 8 was not my speciality I didn't bother to shower because then that would make me late and I didn't need that on the second day of work. I arrived and Frank had already opened the shop I walked in and he gave me a suspicious look I raised my eyebrows at him but he just shook his head I shrugged and walked into the back. I made myself a cup of coffee sitting down at the table he came back also grabbing a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with me we were just sitting there sipping on our coffees. Frank cleared his throat and I looked up at him "so where do you live?" He asked I shrugged "you know around" he nodded taking another sip "so I was writing last night right". I was taken back he was talking to me and about what he was doing " and I was having a pretty hard time writing and something happened and I did it" I nodded "congratulations" I smiled at him.

Frank leaned back in his chair and smiled a little "i think I'm going to do it more often" "what did you do?" I knew he did something I saw that but he just got excited all the sudden and I had no idea why. "Just thought about things it really helped I don't usually do it usually I just let the ideas come up" I sat my cup on the table "it helps sometimes so I hope it works out for you". Frank stood up walking over to the sink rinsing his cup out and leaving the room telling me to get to work he seemed in a bad mood all of the sudden. I just stood up and grabbed another cup of coffee before walking into the front he was standing there just looking around "Fuck" he sighed. "what's wrong?" I asked "i need to go run some errands can you watch the shop for about an hour" he said picking up a piece of paper. I nodded and he walked into the back room coming back out with sunglasses on and keys "if anyone asks anything you can't answer just tell them your new and I'll be back within the hour" he said before walking out. 

It was a little more busy than it was the day before and no one really asked any questions about anything they just came in bought their things and left Frank was gone a little over a hour and a half. Frank came in carrying a box that looked pretty heavy "sorry I took so long they won't ship anything directly to the store and no one was there to help me". "Do you need any help?" Frank turned and looked at me "yeah help me get these boxes out of my car I orened extra of everything I'll talk to you about why later". I nodded following him out to his car he did have a lot of boxes and it didn't make sense when we got everything inside we just stacked them in the corner of the back room. "Alright so the reason I bought more is because I'm actually going on vacation for about a month and weekends are really busy". I nodded waiting on his to continue "uh you will come in usual time on the days you work and depending on how busy that day is close up whenever". 

"I'll give you the keys and I'm getting an extra key made for the kid that works here in case your sick or something happens and you can't come in" I nodded again "he usually only works weekends because he has school but I'm going to call him in tomorrow just to go over things with him and get you guys to be able to get in touch with each other". Frank walked over to the counter pulling up a chair " "the store will be closed on Monday and Tuesday unless your willing to come in" I nodded "yeah that's fine I'll uh let you know if there's a Monday or Tuesday I can't come in" Frank nodded grabbing a book off the counter. It looked like a planner "alright so I'll put it down for you to come in on Mondays Through Fridays 8am to 6pm at the earliest if you need to stay later than just make sure you write down how much longer you stayed". Frank wrote something in the book he "the kid will come in on Satudays and Sundays from 10am to 5pm and" he wrote some more down in the book. 

"Oh and please do not forget to lock up I'll remind him too if something goes out of stock there's more in the back" Frank stopped closing it sitting it down and grabbing a sticky note. "This is the number you can reach me by while I am on vacation" he scribbled his phone number on it before opening the book back up "uh what else" he whispered to himself "ah if you run out of anything in the back you probably won't but if you do just make a sigh saying that we need to get more" he wrote some more down closing the book setting it on the counter. "I think that's everything today's" he looked at his watch "Thrusday so tomorrow just show up usual time and I'll be here to explain everything to the kid and then tomorrow will be my last day before my vacation" I smiled nodding. The rest of the day went by pretty slowly even though there were plently of people I wound up staying until 8 before leaving just to help him out he told me I didn't need to but I did anyway I liked hanging out with him. 

I got home throwing on some pajamas before lounging on my couch waiting for him to come home when he walked through his door he was smiling about soemthing I wished I knew. As soon as his door shut he stripped down to his boxers thworing his clothes somewhere he sat down at his desk writing away for hours smiling to himself over it when he was done he grabbed the same folder from the night before putting them in it. Frank got up walking over to his table grabbing his phone he sat back down at his desk picking up the folder he called someone and was talking to them smiling. Frank stood up and started pacing around the room all of the sudden his smile dropped and he stopped moving he started yelling throwing his arms around. He slammed his phone on his desk picking up the folder sighing he closed it putting it back where it was before sitting down rubbing his face with both of his hands he picked his phone back up calling someone else. 

Frank was on the phone for about an hour before he gave up on whatever he was trying to do disappearing into the bathroom for about an hour. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist his hair wet hanging down his face he threw the towel somewhere and he was just walking around naked he had a nice ass. Frank grabbed a computer sitting on his couch he typed something into it and crossed his legs on the table leaning back he clicked on a few things. He reached down grabbing his cock I could believe I had a front row seat to this he thumbed the slit leaning his head back before stroking up and down his shaft slowly. His mouth was hanging open as he stated at the ceiling speeding up he reached up rubbing one of his nipples squeezing it pretty hard he continued to speed up his hand his back arching off the couch. He came into his hand hard panting he looked around before standing up grabbing something and wiping his hand on it I couldn't help myself as I reached down pulling my pants down. 

I slowly started rubbing my hand across the tip of my cock moaning I wrapped my hand around the shaft moving my hand up and down slowly groaning gradually getting faster I knew I wasn't going to last long because of what I just watched. I came moaning Frank's name and just wiped it on my pants pulling my boxers back on I sighed standing up throwing my pants somewhere I went to my kitchen grabbing some pop tarts. I jumped up on my counter sighing I just wanted to go over to his apartment and tell him everything but I knew he'd think I was crazy and a stalker. Yes never want to see me again I groaned hitting my head back against my cabinet co couldn't do anything but wait and hope for the best but he was going on vacation. That screwed up my plan completely I didn't even know where he was going he hadn't gone on any vacations since he moves in but then again he was working alone and then he only had some kid that came in on weekends and it would be good for him anyway he needed a break. 

I watched him pace around running his hands through his hair for a while before he opened his dresser pulling on some boxers he walked over to his wall grabbing a different guitar than before. Sitting in the same spot in front of the window looking out at everything as he started playing he started singing and I just wished I could hear it he closed his eyes but after a minute stopped. Frank put his head in his hands shoulders shaking and I realized he was crying it hurt my heart to watch him and all I wanted to do was comfort him but I couldn't. It was frustrating he set the guitars next to him pulling his legs to his body wrapping his arms around himself I wondered if it was what he was singing or if it was the not so great phone call he'd had ealier. I sighed laying down in my bed I needed to stop being creepy but I couldn't and I had to go to work the next day and pretend I hadn't seen him jerking off or crying pretend that I didn't know his life at all it was going to be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning at 7 glad to have time to hop in the shower grabbed some coffee on my way out the door after realizing I may have stayed in the shower a few extra minutes or maybe a lot. I got there a minute or two late he didn't look up front what Frank didn't look up from what he was doing I just grabbed one of the chairs and set it behind the counter sitting down. Frank didn't talk to me for most of the morning he just seemed upset about whatever happened the night before he looked up everyt one the door opened but didn't say anything unless just person did first. "So what's up" just trying to be casual he didn't answer he just looked over at me for a second then back down at the book he was reading it was about 3:30 when that kid showed up. "Alright" Frank said closing his book "I know you don't usually come in today but I just need you here to explain some things to you I'm going on vacation and you'll be looking after the shop on weekends" Tyler nodded shrugging. 

"alright so I'll need you two to exchange numbers you'll be in on weekends and he'll he here on weekdays" Frank picked the planner back up while Tyler rolled his eyes pulling his phone out. Tyler should be greatful because Frank didn't have to hire him he just seems to be a little brat "uh Saturdays close regular time and Sundays I know you have school on Mondays so 7 at the latest". Frank scribbled something down "if you can't come in call me front the number I have here and I'll figure something out" Frank sighed staring at the paper he was starting to looked stressed again. "Like I said to Gerard there's things in the back if you run out uh and you shouldn't but if you run out of something then just make a sigh saying we need to get more" Frank looked like he was looking really hard "oh fuck I almost forgot the money I have a box back here" he said disappearing into the back room coming back with a little tin box with a few keys he set it down opening it it was empty. 

"I'm going to put this in the drawer for Gerard just keep it safe so take it with you I don't know who's going to try to get in here uh just keep it and whatever money's in the cash register when you get here put it in". Frank pulled another sticky note off "this is my address I'm going to be there all month uh bring me the money at the end of each week just so it doesn't get too full or whatever" I nodded he was trusting me with money. Tyler seemed to have a problem with the fact that I got to hold the box and not him after he dismissed Tyler and he left Frank walked over to me. "just keep an eye on him make sure you check how much is in the register compaired to how much was sold its not that I don't trust him he just always gives me an attitude" I nodded confused "if you don't trust him why don't you fire him". Frank shook his head "i can't he needs the money he's getting his parents aren't doing so great right now and" Frank took a deep breath "i just can't okay". 

I knew why already if his parents weren't doing too good it just brought up memories of Frank's parents and blaming himself for what happened. The only good thing about his going on vacation was that I actually got to go over to his apartment to give him the box probably shouldn't have been that excited but seriously it seemed like it was getting easier and easier to get to him. I kind of just wanted to change it go going everyday I could just tell him it would be easier for me with the money but then he might not trust me and decide to not go on vacation. Frank really needed to go on that vacation his hairs were turning grey and that's not really what needs to happen because then he's going to work himself to death literally. Frank left early saying that he was tired and I didn't blame him because he just seemed super tired and like he didn't want to be there I didn't really want to either but I couldn't just tell him that I didn't want to be because his vacation. 

I closed at 6 no one had come in for a good hour and I didn't see anyone coming in anytime soon I grabbed the planner writing down that I was there until 6 before putting the money in the box and locking the door. When I got home I put the box in my desk making a note to remember it on Monday before I left I counted it first putting a paper in it saying how much there was and what day it was. I didn't really know what to do because I couldn't go over there or maybe I could I looked at the piece of paper deciding Fuck it before grabbing the box and walking over to his apartment. I knocked on the door waiting for a minute I heard him yell hold on and some sounds he was probably getting his clothes on the door opened and he just kind of looked at me "oh uh hi" I smiled a little. "Weren't expecting me" he shook his head "no I ordered food and I thought it was here" I nodded "oh uh I figured that I'd being you the money from today since its Friday just so next week it doesn't get confusing.

Frank nodded grabbing the box walking over to his desk I just stood at the door "you can come in" he said I awkwardly walked in it was weird now that I thought about it being in his apartmentm syndrome I shouldn't have come over maybe I needed to chill. Frank opened his desk grabbing a key opening it he pulled the money out counting it taking the paper out and closing it "alright so just next Friday bring it back over and uh" Frank turned around looking at me. 'I uh remember that if you need anything just call me and uh" he scratched the back of his head "if you get bored you could cold over I'm not doing anything I nodded because holy Shit he just invited me over to hang out with him. Frank smiled looking around "i mean I know you don't have work tomorrow so if you want to you can chill here now" I nodded "uh just you can sit on the couch" Frank ran over to it picking up a few things he didn't look like he was expecting company anytime soon it was kind of funny watching him run around. 

"So what do you do for fun then" I asked him sitting down on the couch it was comfortable and I couldn't stop thinking about his jerking off right in the spot I was sitting in I needed to chill really badly. "uh so you said you work on something here can you show me" I asked Frank looked over at me "you still remember that right uh" he walked over to his desk picking up the folder. He walked over sitting down next to me handing it to me I opened it looking at it they were poems "is this what you do on your spare time?" Frank nodded I wondered who they were about. They seem pretty personal at least they sound like they are but he probably wouldn't have told me if I asked him he doesn't really seem to want to give out any personal information about anything. I handed the folder back to him and he put it back on his desk I couldn't help but stare at his ass I mean he did walk around naked so it's not like I hadn't seen it before I just had to hide the fact. 

Frank turned around and I'd just barley looked away from it I didn't think he saw me but hd might have I was really happy that he let me hang out with him he didn't ever have anyone over that I knew of. I looked at my watch and stood up "alright so I have to go my brother wants to meet up in a little while but I'll see you later" he smiled at me nodding "uh how about tomorrow I don't have anything g to do" "sure" he showed me to the door. He was totally checking out my ass though I could just feel it as soon as I got back to my apartment I could see him sitting at his desk writing more I wondered if that was all he was going to do while he was on vacation. I made sure my lights were off before sitting down at my desk he was looking right at me and if my lights were on he would have been making eye contact with me. He stared longingly at the darkness of my apartment like he was waiting for something to happen I was tempted to turn on the lights but decided against it instead. 

I sat there for a while just watching him write I eventually walked over to my door opened it closed it and turned my lights on I saw his head move up but didn't look directly at him I was getting hungry so I walked over to my fridge to make some food realizing that all I had was cereal. I just shrugged grabbing a bowl I figured whatever I could go get more food tomorrow cause it was late and I didn't feel like leaving I set down at my desk looking through my papers while I ate figured I could get some work done while I ate. I couldn't wait for the next day because he actually invited me back and I didn't even have to ask him to he just said for me to come over and it's not like I had anywhere to be or anything to do I did have to check on Tyler though. I sighed putting my bowl in the sink I turned on my lamp turning off the other light and changed I needed to sleep I was tired and didn't feel like working I looked and Frank was still sitting at his desk before climing in bed.


End file.
